Eso es amor?
by Ha ni-chan
Summary: Acaso ... Eso es amor? ... Sasusaku-Naruhina!


Hola! este es mi primer fic! debo decir que estoy nerviosa . ... Enserio no vayan a ser tan malos al no querer dejarme un comentario! X.X... Y si relamente soy mala prometo mejorar cada día.

Eso e_s_ Amor~ **Cap.** **1**

_S_asusaku-_N_aruhina

Sintió el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo, con su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba haciendo que sus largos cabellos rosas cayeran por sus hombros y espalda, su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en la pared y la otra, a su costado con sus nudillos ya blancos. Su seño se veía levemente fruncido. Llevó su mano al grifó y cerró la llave, corría la puerta de la regadera y agarró una toalla que guindaba en el perchero, la tomó y enrollo a su esbelto cuerpo.

Cuando levantó su cara, se pudieron observar sus ojos verdes, decepcionados y con cierta lastima. Salió del baño, y enseguida se recostó en su cama, sin siquiera haberse cambiado.

Solo algo retumbaba su mente.

_Había fallado._

_— Pero señor, espera por favor!..._

_Abrió la puerta de su auto y antes de meterse.— Lo siento mucho- la voz del señor sonó muy cansada- Se nota mucho talento en su amigo, pero no es lo que estamos buscando en estos momentos- y ya con todo lo que tenía que decir, se metió en su gran auto, y abandono aquel estacionamiento. _

_La chica pelirrosa solo pudo agachar su cabeza y abandonar aquel lugar también._

Había fallado, y ya era la cuarta vez.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama, y viró su rostro a un lado. Un portarretrato, en la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama; un chico y una chica se veían en ello. El primero sonriendo pasando un brazo por los hombros a la chica, y ella sonriendo tímidamente, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

— Sasori-kun Lo siento mucho, falle otra vez- agarró el portarretrato y lo coloco a la altura de su pecho, apretándolo con fuerza y apretando levemente sus ojos también. En eso la puerta se abrió pausadamente, ella ni siquiera atino a levantar su mirada sabiendo ya quien era aquella persona, y solo pudo atinar a bajar su cabeza muy avergonzada.

El chico se acerco a ella, una sonrisa que se reflejó en su labios, y con su mano derecha agarro el mentón a la chica pelirrosa, haciendo que ella le mirara fijamente con algunas lagrimillas en sus ojos.

— No te preocupes Saku-chan, ya verá otra oportunidad- y quitó todo rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos, haciendo sonrojar aun más a la chica.- Ya no te mortifiques tanto, tontita- y la brazo, muy protectoramente. Ella solo atino a cerrar sus ojos, le encantaba cuando Sasori-kun tenía esos gestos con ella, pero aun así se sentía mal.- Mejor vístete y salgamos a comer, ¡vale!

Sakura abrió sus ojos de sopetón.

Entonces recordó que se encontraba vistiendo solo con una diminuta toalla color rosa, y ...

Kyaahhh!

...

Se llevó su mano a la zona afectada; roja y medio hinchada. La chica a su lado, solo se encogió de hombros muy apenada sabia que se había pasado. Caminaban en dirección al auto de chico, enseguida él sacó sus llaves y la alarma de un auto rojo sonó enseguida, ambos se dirigieron a él.

— Para la próxima, no estés en toallas ¡Sakurita! enserio que me dolió**-** lloriqueo haciendo reír levemente a la pelirrosa. Abrió la puerta de su auto, y se metió, abriendo después la de copiloto para la pelirrosa.

— Ya perdóname Sasori-kun!, fue de impulso nada más.**- **Se sentó, y se coloco el cinturón de seguridad, Sasori prendió el auto y abandono aquel estacionamiento enseguida**.- **¿¡Y a dónde iremos a comer!**-** preguntó asomando su cabeza por la ventana, viendo ya asomarse la ciudad de Tokio.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir tu?-

La chica metió su cabeza y lo pensó un poco.

— Ah ShinraNai- sonrió, le encantaba ese lugar, ya que servían un pescado de lo más rico. Sasori asintió y dio vuelta a una calle, agarrando la avenida de Tokio más corta.- Por cierto Sasori-kun! ¿Que hicisteis hoy? -pregunto, colocando algo de LMFAO en el reproductor.

— Pues hice algunas diligencias para mi auto, Sakura**.-** Sakura rodó sus ojos divertida, desde que Sasori compro ese auto no hacía más que atenderlo como a un bebé.

De resto se mantuvieron en completo silencio, Sakura miraba por la ventana el paisaje, que podía disfrutar de Tokio, pero enseguida se asombro al ver un concierto de Sasuke Uchiha, en pleno parque nacional de Tokio, la gente gritando y aplaudía. Su seño se frunció ligeramente, le caía mal ese tipo, y más que por él Sasori-kun no pudo... Suspiró, eso había sido ya hace varios años atrás.

Sasori-kun tenía mucho talento como cantante, pero tras aquel accidente todo cambio para él, pero ella no quiso perder las esperanzas e intento ayudarle, incluso hasta hoy seguida ayudándole, pero cada vez que conseguida alguna entrevistas con alguna disquera, la gente le cerraba la puerta en plena cara.

Eso paso exactamente hoy, y ya era la cuarta vez en ese mes, y no pudo negar sentirse triste, sabía que Sasori también lo estaba, pero él lo disimulada mucho más que ella. Sasori había sido su amigo desde que tenía memoria, y es por eso que si a él le dolía algo a ella también le dolía.

Cuando divisaron el restauran de suchi solo atino a chillar feliz y aplaudir. Sasori solo suspiró divertido, su amiga se comportaba como toda niña pequeña.

..

— ¡Muchas gracias a todas(os)!

Bajó del escenario, a fondo se escuchaba los gritos de las fangirls pidiendo más, pero ya todo habia acabado rápidamente se dirigió a una mesa con algunos botellitas de agua potable, agarró una y se la empino, la sed que tenia era enorme. Tan concentrado estaba, que cuando le tocaron el hombro pegó un gran sobresalto, derramando algo de agua en su camiseta haciendo reír a grandes carcajadas a la chica albina de ojos jade frente suyo.

— Si que tienes los nervios de punta, Sasuke-kun…- y río a un más.

— ¿Y quién no? Ver tu cara a estas horas asustaría a cualquiera- río triunfar a ver el seño frunció de su mejor amiga- Jeje y bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, Suki. ¡Oh! no me digas quedecidiste por fin ser fan mía y ahora quieres pedirme un gran autógrafo.

— Jaja que gracioso, Sasuke-kun- río con burla por un momento, pero se puso seria de repente atrayendo la tención del azabache- bueno, yo en realidad venia a–se quedo callada por un momento y viró el rostro nerviosa- … Sasuke, tu padre necesita hablar contigo, y es urgente….

La mirada del chico cambió drásticamente, una mirada que asusto completamente a Suki.

— ¿Qué quiere ese señor conmigo?- preguntó golpeadamente, haciendo que Suki bajara la mirada.- ¡Deje muy claro! Aquella vez que no regresaría a casa. Y nada de lo que me diga cambiare de opinión – y se giró, empezando a caminar. Ya algunas personas estaban recogiendo sus cosas, para marcharse de lo que fue, unos de los grandes concierto de Sasuke Uchiha.

— Pero Sasuke, escucha!...

— ¡Pero nada Suki!

— Es algo sobre tu madre, Sasuke – eso hiso detener a Sasuke completamente.- Al parecer la señora Mikoto está muy grave y el señor Fugaku quiere consultar de su enfermedad con ustedes.

Abrió sus ojos pausadamente, su madre enferma, ¿¡pero desde cuando!, apretó sus puños. No le pensó dos veces y preguntó pausadamente.

— Donde quiere verme… - aun dándole la espalda, preguntó.

— Él desea que sea esta misma noche en el restauran, ShinraNai- Se posó a su lado- Eh venido para llevarte, Sasuke.

— Entonces vamos de una vez. – y empezó a caminar, seguido de una preocupada Suki.

Odiaba la idea de ver aquel ser que fue su padre alguna vez, pero si era por su madre se tragaría todas las cosas que quisiese gritarle a ese señor.

La salud de su madre estaba antes que nada.

...

CONTINUARA!

Ha ni-chan! Un o unos cuantos Reviews Si!


End file.
